ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon District (film)
Neon District is a 2022 American animated action/adventure/sci-fi/thriller film produced by New Line Cinema and ROBLOX Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the second film in the ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe. Synopsis The Watch and the Syndicate have been in war for a very long time, struggling due to their creative differences and opposing intentions. A Wonderer named Edgar is situated in the middle of a flame war between the head Watch officials and the head Syndicate officials and tries to escape the Neon District to avoid any more consequences. Meanwhile, a group of scientists create a peacekeeping droid named Contrast, which was intentionally created to help settle the creative differences between the Watch and the Syndicate, but instead of maintaining peace, Contrast intends to erase the population of the Neon District, starting with the Watch and the Syndicate. At first, everyone believes Contrast intends to do good, until it starts to recklessly damage property and kill innocent beings. Edgar believes this is just a rumor to help people keep their minds off of politics and the Watch-Syndicate war, but then realizes that this is a life or death situation. With the help of two other Wonderers named Sarah and Kai, Edgar attempts to take on Contrast to potentially end the war with the Watch and the Syndicate as well as rising the position of the Wonderers to a more globally recognized organization. Plot TBD Cast * Logan Lerman as Edgar J. Phillips- the main protagonist of the film. * Mark Hamill as Contrast - the main antagonist and a powerful AI. * Zachary Levi as Janson K. Parker- the head of the Watch and the leading officer. * Natalie Portman as Sarah Ally- one of the supporting protagonists of the film. * Jonathan Silver as Kai Mubo- one of the supporting protagonists of the film. * Idris Elba as Ross Adinson- the head of the Syndicate and the leading criminal. * Amanda Seyfried as Jean Phillips- Edgar's mother. * Anne Hathaway as Nicole Dixon- a reporter for National News, the main news service of the Neon District. Connections with other RGCU films Flee the Facility * The Beast is shown attacking the Neon District through a news report. * A post-credits scene shows a representative from The Watch (the police force of the Neon District) named Ad Jansen being forced to speak during a press conference. He begins with, "We have decided to spread out all of our divisions to ensure worldwide protection. The Watch will now be an international peacekeeping society determined to help our future generations become powerful and brave. Let the games begin!" The scene ends after that speech. * Several officers from The Watch appear during the museum investigation aftermath scene. Mad City * Edgar's parents escaped the Neon District to go to Mad City because of the Watch-Syndicate war when he was very young, and Edgar was sent to live with his grandparents in a rundown condo. On the way to Mad City, however, an explosive was fired at the plane, which caused it to explode, killing everyone in the plane including Edgar's parents. It is revealed that the main antagonist of the Mad City movie, Phantom, was the one who set off the explosion (which is explained in the Mad City movie, not this movie). * Edgar has a poster of the Mad Defenders (the superhero team of Mad City) in his apartment. * A post-credits scene shows the Mad Defenders talking about the explosion of the plane and who was involved in it, then a Watch official shows up 2 seconds later and says, "A citizen of the Neon District lost their parents in that horrifying incident." Phantom (the head of the Mad Defenders) asks who it was, and the Watch official says, "His name is Edgar." Then, the scene ends. Phantom Forces * During a mid-credits scene, a giant helicopter arrives in the center of the Neon District, revealing to be the members of the Phantom Forces. They congratulate Edgar, Sarah, and Kai for defeating Contrast and ending the Watch-Syndicate war. They also recruit the three of them to join the Phantom Forces, which they happily accept. Category:ROBLOX Game Cinematic Universe Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Thriller films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Films based on video games